


牡丹国色动京城15

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城15

第十五章

“魏征？”捏着下巴的手重了几分，那头领眼中精光闪烁，深沉难辨。  
　　“不错。”魏征不肯示弱，“你想怎样？”  
　　头领笑了笑，“先生大名如雷贯耳，没想到竟会在此处相见。”他松开手，退后两步，饶有兴致的打量着他。  
　　魏征打了个抖，觉得自己就是老虎嘴边的小白兔。“既然……既然头领与我神交已久，不如将我放我了吧！”他长长一揖，“回去之后，我必每日三柱清香叩拜您。”  
　　那少年呸了一声，笑骂道：“狗屁三柱清香，我大哥活得好好的。”  
　　“对对对。”魏征拍拍脑袋，“我方才说错了，是每日遥祝头领贵体安康，福寿绵延。”  
　　“不必如此麻烦。”头领拎着他衣领往少年怀中一丢，“以后你就跟在我身边，听我调遣。”  
　　这跟预料的不一样啊！魏征顿时成了哑巴。  
　　忽然外面传来号角声，头领脸色一变，大步往外走。  
　　那少年叫道：“大哥，这厮怎么办？”  
　　头领头也不回，远远丢下一句，“带着。他要敢跑，丢下山去喂狼。”  
　　魏征被那少年拎在手里，一边走一边查看周围布局。刚才上山时他被颠得七晕八素，压根没力气打量周遭。现在一看，不由得暗暗心惊。只见三步一岗五步一哨，贼卒们手执长枪，队列齐整，人数如此之众，除了兵器碰撞发出的铮鸣声，竟再无别的声音。  
　　这哪里是乌合之众，分明是……  
　　魏征深深看向前面那人，他到底是何人？  
　　魏征猜得不错，那头顶哪里是什么山贼，他是唐国公世子——李建成，而那时刻跟在身边的少年，自然就是齐国公李元吉了。  
　　“大哥在看什么？”李元吉将魏征往旁边一放，跟李建成并肩站在一起。  
　　山下两波人马正在交战，数量十分悬殊。  
　　“那不是我们的人。”李元吉伸手一指，“我遵从你的吩咐，让人马隐在周围，一旦时机成熟，便将那伙山贼诱到山谷中聚歼。这些人不知道是从哪里冒出来的，以数百人对数千人，简直……”  
　　他本想说简直是以卵击石，忽然顿住。片刻之后，嘴角露出一抹笑，“有意思，真有意思。不过他们人太少了，再打下去会吃亏。”  
　　李建成紧紧盯着那手执长枪的壮士，“三胡，你去帮帮他们。”  
　　“好。”李元吉得了令，领了一千人就往下面冲。  
　　李建成眼中满是赞叹，“此人如此英勇，不该是默默无名之人。”  
　　魏征顺着他的目光看去，只见林木之间尸体堆叠，那壮士运枪如神，起落之间死伤一片。山贼们惧怕他神勇，人数虽众，却只敢围困叫嚣，不敢上前送死。  
　　那壮士也并不是只会使蛮力，他一边杀敌，一边在口中呼和。因为隔得远，魏征听不清他在叫喊什么，只隐约猜测出是一种战法口令。  
　　正因如此，区区数百人才能拖住四千余人的山贼。  
　　李元吉的加入让情势霎时逆转，山贼惧怕，纷纷逃窜。  
　　李建成紧紧盯着场中变化，就怕李元吉贪功贸进，忘了他之前的嘱托。但很快，他的眉头就渐渐舒展开了，因为他看到那壮士策马拦在了李元吉面前。  
　　两人很快调整队形，将那伙山贼逼进了峡谷。  
　　“打旗语。”李建成叫道，“看我手势，听我号令。”  
　　山谷两边崖壁高耸，犹如两柄尖刀直插云霄。那伙山贼在那条羊肠小道上飞驰，恨不得肋生双翅立刻离了这险地。  
　　忽然有人发出一声惊叫，“快看，上面是什么东西？”  
　　山崖之上，隐约可见一条黑线，那绝不是天边翻卷的黑云，而是人，乌泱泱的人。  
　　数十个巨大的木桶立在人群之中，沿着崖顶一字排开。  
　　“跑，快跑……”恐惧如同瘟疫一般，迅速在山贼中蔓延开来。  
　　可是已经来不及，这座山谷注定是他们坟墓。  
　　李建成右手迅速往下一压，那数十个木桶顷刻翻覆，滚滚烈焰顺着桐油席卷下来，霎时间将山谷变成了炼狱。  
　　几千人在山谷中挣扎惨叫，空气中飘散着皮肉烧焦的气味。一些人不顾身上燃烧的烈焰，挣扎着往谷口跑。但很快就被从天而降的羽箭射倒。  
　　“杀，一个不留。”李建成嘴角噙着一抹冷笑，手掌翻覆间，便葬送了数千条人命。  
　　“阁下用兵如神，小人佩服。”此处临近长安，面前这人又是这般芳华绝代的人物，除了李家大郎还能有谁。魏征是个聪明人，李建成既不说破，他也不叫破，彼此心照不宣。  
　　“先生大才，何必妄自菲薄自称小人？”李建成亲手奉上酒水。  
　　魏征接了，摇头低笑，“我哪里是什么大才，不过是一只无木可依的孤鸟而已。”  
　　李建成看向魏征，“先生说笑。瓦岗距长安，遥遥千余里。先生远道而来，为名，为利？”  
　　“天下熙熙皆为利来，天下攘攘皆为利往。”魏征顿了一下，声音柔和如梦中自语，“魏征是个懒人，名利权情，得来辛苦，既如此辛苦又带不走，何苦来哉。”  
　　李建成垂眸，“先生不像心如止水之人。”忽然想到什么，再抬眼时已多了一抹了然，“先生虽不是名利之徒，却是个爱做梦的人。做指点天下之梦，做明君良相之梦。”  
　　魏征仰天大笑，深深看向李建成，“阁下可要助我成梦？”  
　　李建成伸出手掌，“他日史官秉笔直书，必将记下今日。”　  
　　魏征伸掌与之相击，“阁下以国士待我，我必以国士报之。”  
　　“大哥，魏征，你们在说什么呢！”李元吉大步过来，他口渴，一伸手便将李建成的酒水倒进口里。  
　　“三胡不得无礼，以后你要称他为魏先生。”李建成又给他倒了一杯水，“够不够，不够就把这一壶都喝了。”  
　　李元吉一连饮下两杯，一抹嘴，“够了够了。”斜眼一睨魏征，“行啊你，一转眼就成先生了。”他作了一揖，“三胡拜见先生。”  
　　“不敢当，不敢当。”魏征赶紧后退一步还礼。  
　　李元吉也不是成心要拜，纯粹是敷衍他大哥。“行了行了，又不是拜天地，拜来拜去没完没了了。”转身往后一指，笑道：“大哥，你看我带了谁来。”  
　　李元吉带来的人正是那名勇猛的壮士。他虽然身材不甚高大，却有一股悍勇之气，仅是这么随意站着，便让人感到肃杀畏惧。  
　　“在下李成，阁下是？”  
　　“我叫窦聿，家中排行老三，叫我窦三郎就行。”  
　　窦聿看着粗豪，却是个通透豁达的人。李建成和他一见如故，直接把李元吉抛到了脑后。两人在山上待了三天，坐卧起居都在一处。纵谈古今，指点江山，何等快意。  
　　李元吉后悔了，要是时光能够倒转，他绝不将窦聿带到他哥面前。  
　　“魏先生，你赶紧想个办法，让那姓窦的赶紧走。”李元吉拿了两瓶好酒，向魏征讨主意。  
　　魏征哧溜一声，饮了一口小酒，慢条斯理的道：“这事啊，难办。”  
　　“怎么难办了？”李元吉一掌拍在桌子上，震得碗碟都跳了三跳，“你要没办法，那我就按我的法子来。”他咬牙切齿，恨恨的道：“趁着月黑风高，拿个麻袋把他套了，扔到后山喂狼。”  
　　魏征噗的一声，差点被酒水呛死。  
　　李元吉啧了一声，任命的给他拍打后背。  
　　魏征缓过气来，“四郎啊，你大哥和那姓窦的，是英雄惜英雄，相见恨晚啊！放心，那姓窦的待不了多久，最多一天，不，最多过了今晚，他就得走。”  
　　李元吉半信半疑，“你怎么知道？”  
　　魏征摇头晃脑，“佛曰不可说。”  
　　李元吉撇嘴，一把推开他，“不说就不说，谁稀罕。”过了一阵，又闷闷的道：“我从没见过大哥那种样子，我妒忌。”  
　　他抢过魏征的酒，一饮而尽。  
　　“那姓窦的才说了半句，大哥就知道他要说什么，反之大哥也是一样。他们说的每个字我都听得懂，但是连在一起就像天书一样。我和大哥素来心意相通，但现在却像隔了一道深涧，怎么都越不过去，我不甘心。”  
　　魏征唇角一勾，拍着桌子唱起歌来，“投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。匪报也，永以为好也！”  
　　“吵死了，别唱了。”李元吉捂住耳朵。  
　　魏征不理他，唱得更起劲了，悠悠歌声在山寨里回响。  
　　“投我以木桃，报之以琼瑶。匪报也，永以为好也！投我以木李，报之以琼玖。匪报也，永以为好也！”  
　　天亮时窦聿果然带着他的三百人马下了山，李建成一路相送，依依惜别。  
　　“天下无不散之筵席，窦三就此告辞。”窦聿拱手，轻轻踢动马腹，策马而去。  
　　李建成目送他离去，默默不语。  
　　“大哥，我们回去吧，阿耶还在家里等着。”李元吉劝道。  
　　李建成点了点头，忽然想到了什么，挥动马鞭，朝窦聿飞驰而去。  
　　窦聿听到马蹄声，回头见李建成追来，眼中迸出狂喜。“大郎可要随我而去？”  
　　李建成解下玉佩，郑重放到他手里。“见佩如见我。我和大哥虽是生死莫逆，但倘若……倘若日后战场相会，我也必全力以赴。”  
　　窦聿深深看着他，除下手上板指给李建成戴上，“此是我窦家祖传之物，大郎……”他嘴唇翕动，终究没将心意诉说出来，“珍重。”  
　　那板指细腻光滑，不知在手中摩挲了多久，一看便知是心爱之物。  
　　李建成紧紧攥着那板指，直到看不到窦聿背影，才将目光收了回来。  
　　“走吧，阿耶还等着我们。”  
　　“大哥，你……”李元吉咬住下唇，咽下了嘴边的话。不管那窦聿是何等人物，他终究越不过自己去。大哥是他一个人的大哥，谁都夺不走。  
　　李建成仅率一千余人，便剿灭了司竹山四千余人的山贼，且不伤一兵一卒，这是一场大胜，但李建成却没有半点欢喜。  
　　当天赶不回长安，他们就在野外安营。  
　　到了半夜，李元吉翻来覆去睡不着，干脆起身去找李建成。  
　　李建成帐篷里的烛火已经灭了，一片黑漆漆。  
　　莫非大哥睡了？  
　　李元吉正要回去，忽然心头一跳，抽出佩剑就往里冲。  
　　李建成倒在地上，刺客的剑已快要刺到他咽喉。


End file.
